


undone differences

by puchuupoet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas!Cat, Catsiel, Cuddling and Snuggling, Fic, Gen, SPN - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puchuupoet/pseuds/puchuupoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for  for Christmas ♥♥</p>
    </blockquote>





	undone differences

**Author's Note:**

> Written for for Christmas ♥♥

There is a small cat in a trench coat in front of Sam, and he's not quite sure what to do with it.

The image doesn't last for long; the cat wriggles out of the tiny scrap of fabric as it moves to the end of the bed. It pauses there, sitting down before tilting its head to stare at Sam. The tie is still around its neck, dark blue bright against the orange and white fur. The cat seems oblivious to it, bathing its face with its paw. One of its claws catches on the fabric, bringing it to life, and suddenly the cat is determined to bring this new foe down.

"Dean?" Sam doesn't even know if his brother's around, but the silence is aching to be broken. "Dean!"

"Yeah?" There's a moment of silence before Dean answers, but then he's walking out of the bathroom, one towel around his waist and another one being used to dry off his hair. "What's got your panties in a twist?"

"We have a cat now?"

Dean stops in his tracks, ducking his head out from underneath the towel. "Didn't follow me home. You sure it's not one of yours?"

"Based on its attire," Sam nods his head towards the small trench coat on the foot of the bed, "it's yours."

"Huh. Well, have fun with it. I've got plans."

Both the cat and Sam turn to look at Dean. "Plans?"

"Yes, Sam, plans. And you have yours now too."

"Really now."

"Yup. Babysitting my Cas. Cat." Dean shakes his head as he corrects himself. "Just watch the cat, Sam, okay? Don't want to be worrying about him while I'm out at the bar." With a grin Dean grabs a handful of clothes before ducking back into the bathroom.

Sam shakes his head as he kicks his boots off and moves towards the bed. He makes himself comfortable, doing his best to avoid nudging the cat with his feet. There's some sitcom on TV, nothing that Sam recognizes, but he quickly drifts off to the sound of the laugh track in the background.

 

When Sam wakes up the room is bathed in flickering shades of blues and oranges, momentarily confusing him. Not helping his state of mind is the heavy pressure on his chest, vibrating every time he breathes in. When the fog finally clears Sam's head, he can see the cat peering intently at him, edging ever closer until their noses are almost touching.

"Cas?"

"Mrrowp?" he reaches out to bat at Sam's sideburn.

"What the hell happened now?"

Cas shakes his head, and Sam can't tell if it itches him or he just doesn't know how he got to be a cat. It's a momentary distraction, and Castiel's eyes are quickly trained back on Sam. There's a sadness there that Sam's not used to seeing, and he can't imagine how vulnerable Cas is feeling right now.

"Come here," he whispers, and Cas hesitates a moment before carefully stepping closer, his paw soft on Sam's collarbone.

Sam reaches up to run a hand down Castiel's back, following the line up his tail, and that seems to be the encouragement Cas needs, headbutting his way underneath Sam's chin. He curls up there as best he can, stretching out to gently kneed on Sam.

With Cas there it's impossible to watch TV, but Sam finds he doesn't mind. The purring is making his throat tremble, an odd sleepy rhythm that makes its way down his body and has him quickly drifting off again.


End file.
